get'n to know each other a little to well
by Nyrocat
Summary: kari gose out, tai and gatomon switch bodies. Tai looked down at his... not so hands! sorry that the summerys really bad!
1. nothing ever goes perfict in lala land

ch 1: nothing ever goes perfect in lala land.

"tomorrow, class we'll be taking a field trip." Mr. Kaju said. 'he has to be the most boring teacher EVER!' Kari thought bored out of her mind. 'wait, field trip?  
Tai will have to watch Gatomon…' Kari realized finally knowing for the first time what her teacher was talking about.

Later…

"Bye mom! Bye Tai. Bye Gatomon. I'll be back next week!" Kari said thankful to get out of the house.  
"sooo... Gatomon what do you want to do well Kari's away?" Tai asked doing his famous lop sided grin.  
"hmm... sleep, eat, repeat. sleep, eat, repeat." she smiled.

late at night…

"so did you change your mind about ice cream?" Tai asked Gatomon because she refused to eat it. (He forced her any way...) "maybe a little.." Gatomon smiled. she was given a piggy back ride by Tai. Just then it started to rain.  
"aww man!" Tai yelled as he started to run. Gatomon on the other hand stared laughing. "mush! mush!" Gatomon told him as she kept laughing. Tai just glared at her.

"how long until we get home?" Gatomon asked now very scared of how long it was taking to get home & of all the lightning. "to tell you the truth, we should of been home hours ago..." Tai said also worried. the rain was coming down so hard that all you could see was a couple of inches away from your face. when lightning came down all you saw was a flash of light illuminating the whiteness. Tai was so soaked, that his hair drooped past his shoulders. Suddenly lightning struck right in front of them. Tai was blown back by the impact and hit his head on a park bench. since Gatomon was on his back, she got most of the impact.  
-/-/-/-/-/ ch2: really weird Tai slowly woke up, every thing looked bigger, "what the?" he said. he was sore all over, so he decided that it must just be that he hit his head. he rolled over to see... himself? he quickly looked at his... not so hands...they were paws! not just any paws they were Gatomon's paws! he was Gatomon! "ok this just a dream," Tai said a little shocked of his voice...(if your a slow learner it was Gatomon's voice.) he decided to wake Gatomon up.  
"go away!" she said but immediately stood up at the sound of her voice. "Tai?" Gatomon asked wide-eyed. "yeah, you ok?" Tai responded still confused. "yeah... but I feel... not...fuzzy!" Gatomon said. Tai raised an eye brow. "I can't say blame you..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

back at home…

Gatomon walked through the door with Tai in her book bag.(how often do you hear that)  
she went strait to his room. "Tai! what are we going to do?" Gatomon asked helplessly. "call Izzy." Tai said shortly.  
"what?" Gatomon almost yelled. "like I said, you have to call Izzy.  
" Tai once again said simply. "why don't you?" Gatomon asked him. "fine! I'll do it. but you have to dial" Tai compromised. "fine!" Gatomon said after she realized that neither of them were use to their hands. bleeeep! "UGH! I cant get use to these hands!" Gatomon was now very frustrated. "ok Gatomon calm down I can do this!" she told herself. "hey! you actually did it!" Tai yelped for joy. "now you talk!" Gatomon said forcing it in into his hands. "moshi-moshi!" Izzy said over the phone. "Izzy! come to my house right away, no, we're coming to your house! See you then!" Tai said hurried.  
of coarse, this left Izzy vary con fused... Gatomon just called him...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

at Izzy's house.  
"what was so important that you had to come over to my house?" Izzy asked them also wondering why Kari wasn't with Gatomon... tai and Gatomon looked at each other. Then, "we switched bodies" they told Izzy in unison.  
Izzy gave them a blank stare.3 TAI'S POV "actually it dose make sense..." Izzy finally said after typing on his computer for awhile. "no it doesn't." I said. "yes it does Gatomon." Izzy said "Izzy, I'm Tai!" I was so annoyed, that was the 3rd time that he had called me Gatomon. "any ways," Izzy continued. I was looking forward to his explanation.KARI'S POV "Davis, go away!" I said, for the hundredth time. he had been bothering me ever since we got here two days ago. "Kari, if you'd just give me a chance!" Davis basically yelled as I walked faster. "ooh!" I stopped Davis ran into me. "I got to call Tai to check up on Gatomon!" I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. "moshi-moshi!" my mom said. "hi mom! is Tai there?" I asked. (if you haven't noticed, my mom doesn't know about Gatomon.) "no, I'm sorry, he just left with his book bag, but you can reach him on his cell phone." "ok! thanks a lot! bye!" ok...he must have brought her out for some fish or something... "moshi-moshi!" I heard Gatomon say. since when dose she answer like that? "GATOMON!" I screamed in delight. "umm...hi Kari!" even though it was Gatomon's voice it sounded like Tai's personality… oh well, it's probably just me."OK Gatomon, if you & Tai actually did die for a second, maybe the reason your not dead now is some Digimon on a higher plain of existence, brought you back to life. but maybe he just got the bodies wrong!" Izzy finished an hour and a half after they had gotten their. "why didn't you say so?" Tai said this being the first day he looked up at Izzy. "sooo... how do I get my good body back?" Tai asked. Gatomon thwacked him. "what?" "your good body"  
"Uhh…Heh! I mean… uh…" Tai stammered. "nice" Gatomon said.


	2. promise?

I don't and probably never will own Digimon.  
4 Tai's POV 

Gatomon and I realized that we needed to talk. I sat on Gatomon's lap as she scratched behind my ears. It felt sooo good! I mean, seriously, she always said it felt good, but I could never imagine it felt THIS good! I could agree with just about anything! any who...  
"we can't tell any one else, OK?" Gatomon asked. I just nodded and purred.  
"we HAVE to act as each other, just until Izzy can help us…"

later..

"she's MINE!" Patamon said.

"nuh uhh! she can choose who ever she wants!" Veemon argued. we were in the digiworld and they had been fighting for the last two and a half hours.  
"HEY!" I was sick of them! ..._ I _always thought Kari liked T.K., so Gatomon liked Patamon! But...  
"Gatomon, I mean I, like Patamon!" Gatomon slapped me. I never knew I was that strong.  
Gatomon pulled me over to the side.  
"do NOT mess with my love life!" she looked rather ticked off...  
"hey! whoa! just chill, OK?I was just-" I started. She just grunted in frustration then went over and comforted Veemon. 'how rude!' I thought.

back at home

"what was that all about?" now I was frustrated.  
"uh, HELLO? you basically dumped my boyfriends!" my frustration left, replaced by confusion.  
"but I thought-"  
"you thought wrong! those two had been fighting over me since Veemon first joined the team! AND. I. LIKED. IT"  
"oh..." I felt terrible! but, still confused...

Gatomon's POV

At Izzy's

"OK Gatomon, if you & Tai actually did die for a second" I didn't pay attention to the rest.

"why didn't you say so in the first place?" Tai asked. He seemed annoyed, I usually just ignore Izzy, but I guess you can't do that as Tai…

"sooo... how do I get my good body back?" Tai asked. I thwacked him. After all, he did just insult me.  
"what?"  
"your good body?"  
"Uhh…Heh! I mean… uhh" Tai stammered.  
"nice" I said sarcastically, still offended.After awhile, Tai had left to do his 'business' (but was confused when remembering to use a litter box) So I talked to Izzy.  
"promise not to tell another living soul?" I was very concerned About this. He agreed. I told Tai we needed to talk. I knew just how to do it. I always agreed to anything and every thing if someone scratched behind my ears, so I thought I'd give it a try on him. It worked like a charm. Once I had Tai agree, his mom said that I, well, he, or, any ways, there was mail addressed to Tai. It said that T.k. had set up a digidestant picnic. And, well, you know the rest.

I was comforting Veemon, I had no idea it would be so hard to tell the guy you like, that you like him, without saying 'I'm a female trapped in a males body' but I tried my best.  
"I know she actually likes you, she's just, umm… not herself," I tried.  
"how do you know that?" Veemon looked at me well I tried to see what to say.  
"because, she... told... me?" he sighed.  
"O.K., if you rely think so." I guess it worked…

-/-/-/-/-/-/

"come on!" Tai was really on my nerves.  
"just forgive me already!" we were going to bed and Tai was apologizing like no other.  
"No." I said plainly.  
"why not?" Tai asked  
"uh, HELLO? you basically dumped my boyfriends!" I said very oddly.  
"but I thought"  
"you thought wrong! those two had been fighting over me since Veemon first joined the team! AND I LIKED IT!" I now yelled,  
"oh..." Tai looked so confused...

-/-/-/-/-/

Nyro: please review! I finally updated one of my Digimon stories! so please, PLEASE review!


End file.
